


Like Stars in The Sky

by McNuggiesSnapped



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Wild (Linked Universe), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNuggiesSnapped/pseuds/McNuggiesSnapped
Summary: (it won't let me tag nonbinary Legend but it's in here)After a nightmare Wild and Legend have a heart to heart.
Relationships: Legend & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Like Stars in The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a vent but I ended up working through most of what was going on so this ended up taking a long time to finish and I hope the difference between the old and new parts isn't too obvious.  
> Also at this point I might just make a series where I shove my issues onto Wild and Legend and hurt everyone else cause angst is apparently all I can write.

The group had just finished supper when Wild abruptly stood.

"Uh, guys? I have to tell you something." They all turned, giving Wild their full attention.

"I. I um. I'm nonbinary." 

Silence fell, then in an instant the safety and fear provided by the quiet shattered.

"Well that's ok Cub I love you anyway! Even if you're confused!" Twilight cheerily spoke.

"I'm only going to call you he but that's alright isn't it?" Hyrule asked, almost rhetorically based on the look he shot Wild, receiving a few nods of agreement from the others.

Finally, Time stood, a look of disappointment on his face as he slowly approached.

"I don't support this delusion, you'll always be a man, but I won't condemn you for it."

They all struck deep, tearing apart Wild's heart, leaving them gasping for air. Their worst fear had been this. They weren't accepted. They weren't respected. They surely weren't loved anymore.

They awoke with a gasp. A slight whimper almost slipping out. They sat for a moment, breathing, looking at the sky, searching for calm.

"Bad dream?" Came a voice from a little ways away. They looked over to see Legend, sitting on a stump at the edge of camp.

They remained quiet, considering reaching over and waking Twilight for comfort. The thought made their stomach churn.

"You coming over or are you just gonna keep staring at the grass?" Not quite sharp, but no more kind than his usual remarks. Tonight he would not take pity on his fellow hero it seemed.

They stood, making their way quietly over to Legend. The other shifted to make room on the large stump.

"So, wanna- I don't know, talk about it?" While Legend seemed uninterested there was a slight look to his gaze that almost hinted at curiosity.

"Not really. But um, have you ever- Ever had something you wanted to- no needed to tell someone. It was so important it felt like you'd explode if you didn't tell them. But whenever you thought you'd try, you got scared? Scared that they wouldn't believe you or think that you're being ridiculous and wouldn't take you seriously. That would just make it all worse wouldn't it? But you have to tell them, on the chance that won't happen but you're so scared."

They cut themself off there. They'd said too much, rambled too long. Gotten too close to the truth.

Legend paused.

"What was that dream about?"

"You don't- Can, can you promise it'll stay between us?" They were nervous, but confident Legend would keep his word. He could be mean at times, but he would never intentionally harm someone. His jokes and taunts were playful at best, and mischievous at worst. He could keep a promise.

"Of course."

"I, I'm nonbinary and my dream was about coming out and you guys hating me for it." They rushed out, desperate to expel the weight compressing their chest.

Legend stared for a moment.

"Wipe your face kid." What? When had they started crying? They frantically wiped at their face.

Legend sighed.

"I can understand where you're coming from though."

"What?" 

"It's scary to think about people treating you differently over something you can't control. Sometimes you can only feel safe telling part of the truth. Sometimes you can't explain any of it." The veteran had wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself tightly and dropping his gaze to the ground.

"I want to tell them! I just, part of me is afraid of telling them. We're a large enough group that it wouldn't surprise me if at least one of us is transphobic. I'm scared of them all because I'm scared one of them might hate me. I know it's stupid but I don't want anything to change. I don't want anyone to hate each other."

"I know kid," Legend whispered, "you have every right to be afraid. You should never get too comfortable. Too close. Even the ones you love could hurt you." 

"Why would you say that? It's like you don't trust us at all!" They were incredulous. They knew Legend had trust issues but this? This made it sound like he considered the entire group as people to be wary of, people who could turn on him at any second. 

Did he?

"I don't trust anyone Wild. Not with everything." He shrunk in on himself and Wild almost didn't catch the "not with things like this."

"Legend? What's going on? It's like you're more scared than me."

"Because I am scared! I'm scared of the others, I'm scared of Ravio! The only one I'm not terrified of is you! You understand, but I'm still scared you might out me." He tapered off at the end, his eyes clouding as he turned away. He looked so tiny. Fragile, like hairline cracks in the corners of a mirror. 

"Legend. I don't understand,"

"You stupid fucking idiot I'm nonbinary too! The only one who knows is Ravio and I didn't even tell him the full truth." Legend was crying, the anguish on his(?) face so out of place. 

He would later insist they were from anger, but Wild could tell from his expression alone that was just what he'd rather believe them to be. 

"What do you mean the full truth?" And as the other hero met their eye they knew. 

"Legend, what are your pronouns?" 

He bit back a sob.

"Do I have to?"

"No. But it might make things easier."

Legend took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Well I uh, I do use he, so you guys haven't been completely wrong. But I also use they and," he tapered off into a mumble.

"And?"

"And I use bun." He blurted, rushing to get the words out before fear locked them in his throat.

Bun? Legend uses neopronouns? Wild thought to themself, slightly giddy at the thought.

"Is there one you prefer over the others or would you rather them mixed?"

Legend seemed flustered, apparently not having anticipated such a casual response.

"I- I prefer bun but I don't mind if you use the other two." Bun seemed relieved. Like a great burden had been lifted from buns chest.

Wild grinned brightly, hoping to convey their happiness that Legend felt bun could trust them.

"Oh I guess I should probably mention. I use neopronouns too." They scratched the back of their head in slight embarrassment of not having mentioned it earlier.

"Well, what do you use?"

"Fi/fier." Wild stated confidently, trying to project that they would not, in fact, be taking criticism.

"Same to you then, do you rather one over the other?" 

"I just want them both used, as long as you're not only using one I don't care."

The pair sat in silence for a moment before quiet giggles slipped into the cool night air.

"What were the odds of this?" Legend asked rhetorically, mirth dancing in buns eyes.

"Next to nothing I'd bet." Wild quietly laughed, a similar glint now in fier eyes as well.

They spent the rest of the night like that, gazing absently at the stars as they shared their fears and hopes of coming out. Talked of experiences both kind and harsh, of the compassion of those seeking to understand them and malice of those who remain ignorant and unsympathetic.

They stayed in their own little bubble of safety until the morning sun crested over the horizon to greet the new day and Wild had to begin preparations for breakfast. 

They would both cherish this moment for years to come. A moment where they found understanding, both of their fears and of each other as people.

A moment where, like stars in the sky, they had shone brightly and found peace in existence.


End file.
